


重启（3）

by silence1014



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence1014/pseuds/silence1014
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 10





	重启（3）

“卡迪纳尔，她也回来了，对吗？”

似乎因为峡谷之战的震慑，直到会议结束，幕后黑手都没有再次出手。相对的，桐人这边也是按兵不动，没有提起峡谷的遇袭，对于迟到的原因轻轻带过，只是私下隐秘地提醒了伊斯卡恩要加强戒备，然后便在考察和会议都结束后施施然地回到了人界。

桐人他在等，等待着那条“大鱼”再次露出水面。

一回到中央大圣堂，还来不及坐下，桐人便马不停蹄地来到了负一层的图书馆内，这个目前只对他一人开放的图书馆。他把前几天所遇到的事件以及其中的疑点都原原本本地告诉了卡迪纳尔，并以一个问句提出了自己的结论。

复活以来，卡迪纳尔虽然没有踏出过这个图书馆一步，但是她派遣了大量使魔以掌握这个世界的发展以录入书中。可以说，这个图书馆就是UW的数据库，掌握了UW的全部信息，至少是人界的。

卡迪纳尔知道，定向传送指令作为存在权限的信息是没有流传出去的。

所以，也只有那个人……

但卡迪纳尔并没有立即肯定桐人的猜想，“我从苏醒过来的那一天开始便一直监视着她的行踪，却至今都没有追踪到她的出现。”

“但是……”桐人想说些什么，被卡迪纳尔用手势制止。

“我相信你所说的话，只是情况可能比你想象得更加复杂……”

如果阿多米尼斯托雷特真的回来了，那卡迪纳尔也无法推断出她到底是以怎样的方式避开了自己的追踪。要知道，就连自己当年躲在这个与世隔绝的图书馆内，但是只要跟外界产生了信息交流——打开大门救下那时候的桐人和尤吉欧，哪怕只是一瞬间，也会被捕捉到。而阿多尼米斯托雷特却至今都没有留下任何蛛丝马迹，这个只有她才能知道的传送术式也像是凭空出现的一般，实在是过于奇怪。

连从卡迪纳尔这里都无法得到准确的信息，桐人也只好叹气摇了摇头，但身经百战的他也不至于就此泄气，“不管是不是她回来了，至少布置了峡谷陷阱的幕后黑手目前是冲着我来的，我会随时做好应敌准备。无论对方的目的是我还是这个世界，我都不会让他得逞。”

“既然你已经明白了，那你也应该知道你该怎么做了……你的表情为何如此不安？以你目前的实力，就算对上全力的阿多米尼斯托雷特也不会再输给她了。”

桐人苦笑着回答了卡迪纳尔的疑问，眉头的郁结却无法展开，“我只是担心……”

卡迪纳尔挑了挑眉，“担心什么？担心被你复活的那小子吗？”

桐人不好意思地承认了：“嗯，我已经不能再失去他了。”

因为与Cardinal系统融合而失去部分感情机能的卡迪纳尔此时似乎也受到了桐人的感染，她罕见地绽开一个笑容，安慰着桐人：“我相信你会好好保护他的。”接着，从怀里掏出一把小剑递给了桐人。这是能够打开连接图书馆通道的信物，也就相当于卡迪纳尔的召唤符。

“桐人，不要忘了我们的约定。我的任务就是守护这个世界的秩序，无论是谁，如果妄图打破现在的平衡，我都不会手软。”

这是桐人第二次拿到这把剑，恍然间仿佛回到了几十年前，卡迪纳尔也是带着这般的期待把小剑郑重其事交到了自己和尤吉欧的手上。

“我明白的。”桐人双手接下承载着这个世界希望的信物，深深地向卡迪纳尔鞠躬，应下了承诺。

————————————

由于那次争执，虽然最后以尤吉欧的妥协结束，但他们之间好不容易从生死与共的磨难中培养出来的一丝亲近似乎也就此消散了，就像那个夜晚之后一样，两个人保持着默契的沉默，仿佛又回到了最开始的主仆关系。

桐人回来以后没有再提起相关的事情，忙于各种政事的同时也为那个如幽灵般如影随形的女人而焦头烂额，而作为桐人所担心的根源，桐人的视线会下意识地停留于尤吉欧的身上，却不敢跟他对视。

尤吉欧也什么都不问，依然尽职尽责地侍奉着桐人，却不会像之前那样随时跟在桐人身边。

终于，同样忙得团团转的桐人也坐不住了。

“32！32！”这家伙去哪里了？最近他都在忙些什么？

其实桐人是很不愿意用这个代号来称呼尤吉欧的，所幸平日里也不需要他的吩咐，尤吉欧就能把各种事情，上到会议日程下到衣食住行都安排得井井有条。这种时候桐人就会问自己，他真的被整合秘仪删去所有过去了吗？真的不再是自己的那个尤吉欧了吗？如果不是他，又怎么会如此地了解自己，无论是习惯还是口味。但是只要看到某整合骑士的那张冷脸以及那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛，以及他生疏而礼貌地称呼自己“星王陛下”，桐人脑袋里的幻想就被打破了。

说起来，如果自己不是星王的话，那也许就连这份礼貌和敬畏都得不到了吧。

总之，虽然桐人很不想承认，但是他现在的日常已经相当地依赖尤吉欧了，而平日里尤吉欧作为一个恪尽职守的随侍，就算没事也会守在桐人身边，或者是会议室的门外，根本不需要桐人去找他，所以当桐人开完会以后却没有等来熟悉的人影，心里便升起了没来由的慌乱。

“星王陛下，需要臣下去把第32号整合骑士大人找来吗？”有还没离开会议室的大臣看出了星王的烦躁。

“不用了，我自己去找。”

不等对方反应，桐人就丢下手中的笔以及桌上的一大堆会议文件，急吼吼地离开了会议室。

最后是在练剑室里找到了那个蓝色的身影，他身着完整的铠甲，正在场地中央和瑞柑进行模拟战斗。

瑞柑的佩剑名为风吟剑，由曾经肆虐西方边境的狂风做成，是一把极其特殊、没有实体的剑。而此时瑞柑手上拿着的却是一把普通的制式剑，大概是为了对战的公平性，因为尤吉欧至今都还没有自己的佩剑。

想到这个，桐人便感到一丝惭愧，尤吉欧手上的制式剑也格外扎眼，因为这是由于自己的思虑不周造成的。不过如此算来，蒂洁应该也差不多该回来了。

像是为了缓解这份心情，桐人喊住了尤吉欧：“32！”

“星王陛下，您怎么来了？”听见桐人的声音，尤吉欧立即向瑞柑示意并鞠躬道歉，瑞柑笑吟吟地摆摆手收起剑，停止了训练，这才转过身来向桐人行礼。

他们什么时候关系这么好了？

“我刚开完会发现你不在，我就来找你了。”没想到你居然在跟瑞柑练剑。桐人不满地嘟囔道。

“臣……”尤吉欧看了一眼现在的时刻，立刻低头认错，“抱歉，星王陛下，臣下本以为您至少会在一刻钟后才结束会议。是臣下擅离职守，请陛下恕罪。”

“会议提前结束了。”语气还是酸溜溜的。

尤吉欧单膝跪地低下头向桐人请罪，“请星王陛下责罚。”

桐人被尤吉欧这么大阵势吓到，同时也为尤吉欧对自己的疏远而感到一丝心塞。桐人赶紧把他扶起来，“哪有什么责罚不责罚的，只是我……”想来找你，看不到你就心烦罢了。当然这种话怎么可能说出口，“总之下次不要再犯就好了。”

这时候瑞柑插进两人中间来打圆场了，“桐人，你这么凶他对得起人家的一片心意吗？尤吉欧可是为了你才来找我的哦。”

“我？”

“瑞柑前辈！”尤吉欧羞红着脸想要阻止瑞柑继续说下去。

“这种事情让桐人知道也没什么不好吧，这是你对他的一片忠心啊。”瑞柑嘴角噙着揶揄的笑，眼神在两人之间飘来飘去，显然已经看破了这两只闷葫芦的本质。

瑞柑一只手按住试图反抗的尤吉欧的肩膀，收起狡猾的笑，故意摆出正经严肃的表情，像是训话一样继续跟桐人说：“尤吉欧他似乎因为在之前的遇袭没能好好保护你而感到相当的挫败和自责，回来以后便常常向我来讨教剑技。尤吉欧他想成为能够保护你的骑士啊。”最后一句话还加强了语气。

“保护我……的骑士。”桐人喃喃自语着，下意识地看向尤吉欧。

“……”尤吉欧偏过脸不敢看桐人，但是接收到桐人注目的侧脸还是红到了耳朵根。

“说起来，尤吉欧你的剑技跟桐人似乎是师承一脉，你们两个切磋一下会更有收获。”瑞柑说完就识趣地离开了，留下两个被戳破的闷葫芦面面相觑。

“瑞柑说的是真的？”桐人并不是怀疑真实性，而是想听尤吉欧亲口承认。

“难道陛下是在怀疑我的忠诚吗？”

桐人看着尤吉欧像是生气又焦急地反问自己，有些吃惊，“没有。”随即又愉悦地笑了起来，“只是……应该说是受宠若惊吗？”

说着，桐人忍不住伸出手想去戳尤吉欧红红的脸蛋，尤吉欧反应敏捷地后退几步，避开了桐人的手指。

桐人的手指尴尬地停留在空中，尤吉欧站定后才回过神来，“抱歉，陛下……”

被桐人打断，“没事没事。比起这个，我们来练剑吧。”

“诶？”

“瑞柑不是说了吗，让你跟我练练。”桐人说着，拿起了瑞柑离开时放在一旁的制式剑，“好轻啊……但也还凑活，我可不会因为一把不顺手的剑就放水，你也给我使出你的全力吧。”话毕，便已经摆出了出剑的架势。

“那么，臣下失礼了。”尤吉欧也在恭敬地行礼致歉后摆出了跟对面一模一样的出剑姿势。

尤吉欧一开始还有些拘谨，生怕伤到桐人，但在桐人逐渐猛烈的攻势下——简直就像是在刻意逼迫尤吉欧认真，尤吉欧手里的剑也变得凌厉起来。

“没错没错，就是这样，已经认真起来了啊。”桐人始终都是一副游刃有余的样子。

真叫人不爽。

尤吉欧不知自己为何会出现这样子的情绪，他感觉桐人就像是在用剑戏耍他，却也不得不承认这就是自己跟他的差距，难怪他会让自己回来，他不需要自己的保护啊。

不甘心。

所以，想变得比他更强，不只是想保护他，更想把他……

“你输了！”

在尤吉欧胡思乱想之际，桐人已经寻到了他的破绽，当尤吉欧回过神来时，他的剑已经被挑飞了，整个身子也被桐人的力道震得往后倒去，一屁股坐在了地上。

“啊，没事吧。”桐人见尤吉欧摔倒在地，一瞬间露出了吃痛的表情，连忙收起剑，俯下身伸出手去拉他。

想把他，想把会对自己这样温柔的他……

桐人没有防备地被尤吉欧一把向反方向拉去，“唔。”后背接触到透过衣物依然冰凉的地板，但是后脑勺却被一双温暖的手稳稳地托住了，上方的灯光被迅速接近的阴影覆盖，最后是柔软的唇，赧然敛下的眼睫，交缠炽热的呼吸，和温暖熟悉的味道。

桐人在一秒钟的错愕以后，便了然地搂住了尤吉欧的脖子，加深了这个吻。

感受到桐人的应允，尤吉欧也大着胆子用舌头去舔弄桐人的嘴唇。

桐人知道如此单纯的他大概并不知道这是怎样的暗示，只是出于本能的亲昵，但还是被这样的信号刺激到了。桐人顺从地张开嘴，同时也毫不客气地用更大的力度把尤吉欧推回去，并趁机将自己的舌头渡入他的口中，舔舐、挑逗着尤吉欧的牙床间的柔软。

桐人品尝着尤吉欧的青涩，感受到前所未有的满足。

就让我来教教你成年人是如何接吻的吧。

尤吉欧被桐人如此激烈热情的回应吓到，不知所措地愣在原地任由桐人在他唇齿间游走，直到听见桐人的一声轻笑，他心中的那把火又再次燃起。

尤吉欧毫不示弱地摆脱桐人的控制，他盯着桐人带着笑意和戏谑的黑眸，学着桐人的动作与桐人勾缠吮吸。两个人仿佛不是在接吻而是在战斗，随着战况的愈发激烈，透明的津液也顺着嘴角留下暧昧的痕迹，而战斗的结果竟是尤吉欧犟着一股劲就此掌握了主动权。旗开得胜的尤吉欧似乎也尝到了甜头，他眸色一暗，开始在桐人的唇舌间攻城略地。

但是很快尤吉欧就感到自己后劲不足，甚至可以说是要窒息了……

也许是不想这样狼狈地认输，尤吉欧使劲分开了两人。不过他的小动作还是没有瞒过桐人的眼睛，桐人坐起来，用大拇指抹去嘴角的液体，带着揶揄的笑意看着不停喘气的尤吉欧，眼中盛满了他还未察觉的宠溺和温柔，“学得很快嘛，不过不会接吻以至于差点窒息，尤吉欧你是初中生吗？”说完又马上捂住了嘴。啊，这个称呼不自觉地就带出来了。

不过还好尤吉欧似乎并没有注意到桐人的“口误”，他正处于“怎么办我居然强吻了星王陛下”和“怎么办我居然在星王陛下面前丢脸了”的双重慌乱之中，他现在只想赶紧逃离桐人这让他脸红心跳的视线。

“星王陛下，我……”完全被乱麻塞满的脑子一时竟想不出任何离开的托辞，只好什么都没说就慌乱地逃走了。

桐人望着尤吉欧匆忙离去的背影，想起刚才自己下意识就喊出了他的名字，还停留在嘴边的手抚上自己的嘴唇，像是在确认刚才感受到的那份雀跃，那份只因为尤吉欧才会出现的雀跃是真实的。

————————————

爱丽丝从会议室一路问过来，终于在练剑室里找到了桐人。她还没进去就看到尤吉欧急匆匆地从里面走出来，看到爱丽丝也只是点了点头就算打了招呼，什么话也没说就头也不回地离开了。

哦，重点是，尤吉欧的脸还红扑扑的，捂着嘴巴，皱着眉头纠结的模样就像是被糟蹋了的黄花闺女。

练剑室内，某个“罪魁祸首”正丝毫不顾形象地坐在地上，摸着自己的嘴唇，脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容，就如同情窦初开的毛头小子般。

结合刚才一脸“羞愤”的尤吉欧，爱丽丝不由得浮想联翩：尤吉欧莫不是被桐人强吻了？

但是她还是没有这么直接地问出来，只是略有责怪地看着桐人，“你又欺负尤吉欧了？”

桐人循着声音望过来，见是爱丽丝，立刻做出了无辜的样子，“哪有，而且什么叫‘又’啊，我在你心中就是这样的人吗？”

“是。”爱丽丝即答。

“哦。”桐人也收起了笑容，无语地跟爱丽丝大眼瞪小眼。

爱丽丝跟桐人是多年的好友，相互嘲讽吐槽是常有的事，不过此次她身携正事而来，并不想跟他耍宝，当机立断地进入了主题：“你让暗夜去调查的事情有眉目了。”两人单独相处时，往往都会省去多余的敬称和措辞。

暗夜类似整合骑士团和蔷薇骑士团，都是星王直属的作战部队，只不过这支部队的主要任务是搜集情报。从SAO时代开始，桐人就深谙情报的重要性，那时候也是靠着阿尔戈的情报，自己这个独行玩家才能从险象环生的野外生存下来。所以在登上王位以后，桐人便着手组建了自己专属的情报组织——暗夜，由自己最为信任的同伴爱丽丝担任团长。

桐人一听这事，立刻换上了严肃的神情，拉着爱丽丝离开练剑室，进入一旁的小房间，才让爱丽丝继续说下去。

爱丽丝将暗夜的调查结果如实报告给桐人。

他们如今已经查明了袭击桐人的魔兽来源是暗黑帝国平地哥布林的现任首领瓦尔力，瓦尔力跟伊斯卡恩向来不对付，他跟伊斯卡恩明面上从来没有发生过激烈冲突，而背地里其实一直在支持魔兽的驯养，并滥用私权开采矿石。

此次袭击桐人大概就是为了打破人界与暗黑帝国之间的平衡并掌控矿石资源，如果刺杀桐人成功，也许他们的下一个暗杀目标就会是伊斯卡恩。

而那位与瓦尔力内外勾结之人，正是人界的外交大臣约西亚。他是斯塔福瑞家族的后裔。曾经在上个时代，斯塔福瑞家族作为北帝国除皇帝以外最大的贵族势力盛极一时，而自从桐人上位，虽然没有对贵族们进行直接的贬黜，但对于其特权的削弱和土地的没收都让贵族们的地位大不如前。

所以约西亚安排了这么一场居心叵测的刺杀行动，甚至不惜与暗黑帝国合作，可能就是为了推翻桐人的统治，重现家族的光辉。

其中比较值得推敲的就是，距离桐人登基都已经过了几十年了，早期他们也曾有过抗议，被桐人软硬并施地镇压了。现在过了两代，很多贵族后裔也不再介意当年之事——因为桐人实在是一个仁慈的君王，对于曾经的阶级敌人也都给予了他们应有的权力，不然以约西亚的出身也不会一路扶摇直上坐到了现在这个位置。那为何斯塔福瑞家族会突然发难呢？

但如果是受到了某人的指使，甚至是被许诺了怎样的好处，那便解释得通了。

随着爱丽丝的叙述，桐人的眉头越发紧蹙，如果真的是应了自己的猜想，那约西亚确实是一枚很好的棋子，“对，所以我认为这其中是有契机的。”他向爱丽丝问了这样一个问题：“斯塔福瑞家族曾经是最高祭司的近臣吗？爱丽丝你那时候跟在最高祭司身边应该有印象吧。”

爱丽丝惊讶于桐人为何问起这件事，“这个……我当时一直跟在叔父身边学习剑术，对这些事情都不甚了解。你为什么问起突然这个？”

跟爱丽丝没什么好隐瞒的，桐人把自己跟卡迪纳尔的猜想告诉了爱丽丝：最高祭司有可能再度归来了。

爱丽丝十分震惊，当年在白塔顶层的生死一战让她至今都心有余悸，不由得神情都肃然了许多。她告诉桐人，他们并没有查到约书亚或者是瓦尔力的身边近期有可疑人员出现，不过她会吩咐下去，让暗夜根据最高祭司的特征有针对性地进一步调查。

————————————

“最高祭司大人，星王似乎已经察觉到您的归来了，还请猊下多加小心。”

“已经发现了吗？真是聪明的孩子。不过你放心吧，就是要这样，才能让他落入我的陷阱啊，呵呵呵呵……”


End file.
